Rose Weasley's Steps To Rebellion
by MrsCharmander
Summary: "Well Rose, you are a bit… Merlin, how do I say it nicely. Uh, you're a bit dull sometimes." Rose Weasley is sick of being 'bookworm Rose', and maybe in her plan for rebellion, she might just fall in love with the King Of Hogwarts. He was a bad influence, a Malfoy, and most importantly a boy. To my dad he was the Voldemort reincarnated. But hey, might as well break that rule too!
1. The List

**A/N: Yes I do realise I currently have like a zillion fics going on at the moment (okay its 2 but whatever) but this just popped into my head. And I mean, its always a good time for a Scorose multi-chap! **

**Anyway, there's more of an author related authors note at the end, so if you're a reader of mine, check that out. Anyway. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter even a little tiny bit.**

* * *

"ROSE!"

"Sorry Avy, I have to go, my idiot cousin is here to take me out. Talk tomorrow? I'll be on at one, yeah?" I say into my charmed mirror. Thank Merlin for my charmed mirror. Seeing as my house has about a twenty magical folk around daily, no telephones or computers connect due to interference. That basically means unless I wanted to wait for ages for owls, (which I still do, but its too slow for when I just want to chat) I had to find some other way of magical communication. Enter charmed mirrors.

"Sure Rose. Oh and don't forget to do your Transfiguration essay tonight, I want to discuss some of the points about Gamps Laws. Bye!" and with that, my best friend Avy Tomlinson's face disappears from the huge mirror on my vanity.

Avy has a pretty face. She's got amazing black hair, with corkscrew curls that she hates. The rest of her face is pretty plain, and she would probably be unnoticeable if it weren't for her eyes. Her eyes were the most amazing things I've ever seen. I'm quite jealous of her eyes. The other girls in our year would be too, but they don't really see them seeing as Avy wears a pair of thick glasses. But god, her eyes. They're huge, and change colours with the lighting. When its dark they seem grey, but then they turn greenish-hazel in the sunlight. Avy's other feature is the fact that she is astoundingly short.

We've been best friends since my first Charms class. I hadn't made many close friends in Gryffindor, because I was hesitant to open up to people. My mum had warned me that some people might take advantage of me for my name. Anyway, in Charms it was a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, and Avy had asked demurely is she could sit next to me. Being a muggleborn, I was sure she hadn't heard of my family, so I let myself be comfortable around her, and the rest was history.

But getting back to the present time.

Sighing, I swing my legs off the chair I was on, grab my overnight bag and walk downstairs to greet my cousin. When I enter the room, I see the sight of my Lily Potter, blonde highlights and all, talking raptly to my mother about the use of bananas in everyday diets. _Bananas_. Merlin my family's weird.

"I keep telling Rosie she should eat more fruit. She went off them when Hugo was nine and he accidentally made every fruit in the house go rotten." My mother babbled, peeling carrots as she went. "Oh yes Aunt Hermione, I remember that! Daddy said it was Hugo's first sign of magi- Oh Rose you're here! What took so long?"

"I was talking to Avy. Mum I'm packed so can Lily and I just go? We want to get a head start on translating Runes, you know how Professor McRooch can get." I say, before being grabbed by Lily and being pulled out the door. On the way out I vaguely hear mum calling up "Sure thing sweetie! Want a carrot?" and only get to reply, "No thanks, love you!" before Lily slams the door shut behind us.

* * *

Lily Potter, the only daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, can be a right pain sometimes. _Apparently _she didn't invite me over to do homework, like she told me she had. _Apparently_ it was so I could sneak her into a new club London, the _Swish and Flicker_. Rude.

"Lily, no way. I hate clubs, I hate drinking, you're too young, my mum thinks I'm studying, we'd be breaking the law, I didn't bring nice clothes, we'd have to sneak out, I actually want to do my work and its just plain stupid!" I say, sounding snooty in my irritation. There is no way I'm going to a club. I lift my nose up, cross my arms and turn my head to face away from her puppy dog eyes. Trying to focus on anything other than her pitiful look, her floral bed spread suddenly seems very interesting.

"Rosie-" "Don't call me that!" "-relax! Look, I invited the rest of the girls too! Roxy, Dom, Molly, Lucy and Beth are coming over in like two minutes! Do you want to be the annoying one who ruins everything?" Lily says pulling my arm to make me face her. Her eyes are blazing and her face is scrunched up. Lily and I never really got on, so I was really surprised when she invited me over to 'study'. I assumed she wanted me to tutor her, seeing as I'm a straight O student.

She's always been too loud, forceful and –if I'm being honest- she can be a bit of a spoilt brat sometimes. Narrowing her eyes, my cousin hisses "Look _Rose_. Just because we are cousins doesn't mean I have to like you. I am sick of your constant nagging, and the one time I try to re-kindle our relationship, you won't stop moaning. I'm _trying_ to get you to have fun." What a little- no, don't swear Rose. Where does she get off! Just because she likes to go to parties and hang out with boys and stuff doesn't mean she's perfect!

"Sorry if my version of fun isn't bouncing around in a room full of sweaty people with too-loud music and drinks that make me sick! Sorry if I'm not you're perfect idea of what a cousin should be but too bad! I happen to like being smart, responsible and dependable! If you don't like it then you can just-" the rest of my retort was cut short when my four other cousins and Lily's best friend Beth burst through the door. I stared awkwardly at my feet, then got up, grabbed my stuff and stormed out of Lily's room.

Before I walked straight out of the house, I stopped, turned around, walked in to the kitchen and said "Hi Aunt Ginny! I'm sorry, I just realised I was meant to stay at Avy Tomlinson's house tonight, so I had to reschedule with Lily. Could I borrow your floo?" in a rushed garble, forcing a sweet smile on my face. No matter how angry I was, I couldn't forget my manners.

My aunt was currently on the couch with a glass of wine, reading a book. It didn't look very interesting; I think it was a poetry book. I never really got in to poetry; it was too random and distracted. Aunt Ginny looked a but startled to be disturbed, but she smiled pleasantly and said that of course I could use their floo, and that she hoped to see me again soon.

Yeah, right. I am never stepping foot in this house again. Except to visit James. Or if I needed to borrow one of Al's books for school. Oh, and of course the monthly family lunches that Uncle Harry hosts.

But apart from those times, never, ever again.

* * *

"Well Rose, you are a bit… Merlin, how do I say it nicely. Uh, you're a bit _dull _sometimes." What? I have been betrayed! After just telling my whole Lily Saga to my friend Alice Longbottom, she had the nerve to say I was _dull!_ I am not dull. I just enjoy learning.

Obviously she saw the look of outrage on my face, because she immediately backtracked. "I'm not talking about the grades, I just mean you never do anything spontaneous or rebellious. You are the poster child for following the rules, and you just immediately reject any change in routine. Would it kill you to liven up a little bit?" Well, I knew there was a reason Alice was only my second best friend. Avy always sees from my point of view, she likes routine just as much as I do. Alice is more… Reserved when it comes to following the rules. I have half a mind to just walk away from my mirror and let Alice sit there looking at my blank walls for hours.

"I can be rebellious if I want to, I just don't want to be!" I try to defend myself. Judging from her poised eyebrow and pursed lips, she doesn't really buy into it. I've always been jealous of Alice's control over her eyebrows. Its an astounding feat really, I mean, it must be difficult to be able to move your eyebrows at will. Then again I might just be saying this because I can't do it. Moving on.

"Rose, I challenge you to be even slightly rebellious by the time we have finished Sixth Year. I _bet_ you." Alice says, her voice just dripping with pure sarcasm. She knows I'd never take a bet.

Am I really that predictable? I mean, sure I always wake up and 6:42 exactly, and I hand my homework in a day early, already proofread twice, and I have never been to a party even though I get my fair share of invitations, and I've never been on a date because relationships would affect my schoolwork and… Okay maybe I'm just a tad predictable. But order is key to life!

On the other hand, I might need to loosen up a teensy bit. Carpe Diem and all that. Wait; no rebellious sixteen year old would say that. What's the current word? Yoda? Oh, wait its YOLO! Yes, I mean YOLO and all that.

Well, normally I'd never take up a bet, but seeing as I have just been bet to be rebellious I suppose I could rebel and take the bet. Or, would being rebellious mean I don't care what Alice says? Having a devil-may-care attitude? Um. Wait, what does being rebellious actually entitle?

I did not think this through. But I'm Rose Weasley, and if you can say one thing about Rose Weasley, it's that I always rise to a challenge, and I always do it perfectly.

"Fine, I'll do it. By the end of Sixth Year I will be the most rebellious person in our year at Hogwarts. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make a step-by-step list of how to do that." Turning away from my mirror, I flinched. Maybe I shouldn't have told her I was going to make a list, I don't think lists are rebellious. Judging from the laugh that's fading from the mirror, I'd hazard a guess that I was correct.

**Rose's List For How To Be Rebellious:**

**Stop making lists**

**Swear more**

**Colour my hair**

**Have a cool boyfriend**

**Get a tattoo**

**Sneak out**

**Go to a party**

**Be on Quidditch Team – this comes with victory parties**

**Have a piercing**

**Get a detention**

**Buy 'cool' clothes**

**Stay out late**

**Play instrument – not violin, maybe guitar**

**Have some alcohol**

Wait, aren't the rebellious people the ones who do it effortlessly? Isn't rebelling something that comes naturally? Oh Merlins fluffy white beard I hope not, otherwise I'll never be rebellious.

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to let me know your thoughts by reviewing * nudge nudge * **

**Anyway, my author related thing to say was that from now on, my previous stories are on hiatus. I started writing them a long time ago, and my style has changed. I'll be re-doing some parts of it, and then writing a few chapters before I start posting on them again. I'll be working on this fic, All Grown Up and Damn These Stupid Hormones, so my apologies if the chapters are a bit infrequent. **

**As always, thanks for reading! **


	2. Phase One: Cool Clothes

**Before this chapter I'd just like to say a huge thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! It means the world! xxx**

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be a zillionaire. I'm not, so I don't own it. Pity.

* * *

**How To Be Rebellious- Phase One: Buy 'cool' clothes**

Looking down at my list, I picked through the options to find the easiest one. Obviously getting clothes would be simple, and I would have to work up to something major like getting a piercing.

Well, to properly prepare for phase one (maybe I should stop categorizing things. Lists and categorizing things aren't rebellious.) I need to get background information.

"Mum," I called down the stairs, "can I please go to the shop around the corner to buy some magazines?"

* * *

Half an hour later I was back in my bedroom, lying on my pink bedspread, only this time I was surrounded by magazines. Living in London, I had the opportunity to buy both Muggle and Magic items, so there was a mixture of OK!, Girlfriend, (**A/N Does England have Girlfriend? I live in Australia so I have no idea.) **Dolly, Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, Fire-Fairy Fashion and Cosmopolitan.

For what seemed like hours I flicked through the glossy pages, looking at the current trends, fashions, attitudes, and brushing up on how to make the cream in double-layer sponge cake the perfect consistency. Technically, that was from the cooking section in Witch Weekly, so I'm not sure how relevant it is to rebelling but its always good to know the ways of cream.

Gathering up all my new rebellious courage, I swaggered (do people still say swaggered?) downstairs and said to my mother, being the very essence of nonchalance, "Mum, I'm just going clothes shopping, don't wait up" and I almost made it out the door.

I really tried.

Anyway, encountering my first roadblock in my amazing plan for how to rebel, I got grabbed my Hermione Granger, in her frizzy haired glory, and pulled back in to the premises. Merlin, didn't expect that.

"No way missy"

Okay so maybe this would be harder than I thought. After being sat down and lectured (it was a very informative lecture, I appreciated it) (I mean no I didn't) about how I need to be more responsible and I have to tell her all the details of where, how and why I'm going out, I got told that no I am most certainly not going shopping, I have perfectly good clothes and I don't need anymore. Apparently my wardrobe couldn't even fit anything else in it.

"Fine mum, but can I go to Dom's house then?" I sighed, trying hard to look really bored after her interest- really lame lecture, and eventually she let me leave the house. I had no intention of actually going to Dom's house, that was just an excuse, but now I had said it I couldn't _not_ go! I would have used this opportunity to do Phase Two: Sneak Out, but you can't have to phases going on at once. That's just chaos. Anyway Dom has good clothes, and she always wanted to give me a makeover. Maybe it could work out?

Grimacing, I keep walking down the street. Who knew rebelling was so hard?

* * *

"OW DOM THAT HURTS!" I yelled, swotting away her small hand from my feet. It felt like a swarm of Cornish Pixies had each grabbed my toes and yanked!

"Oh shut up Rose, beauty is pain!" My blonde cousin waved away my worried hands and kept mutilating my feet. She was trying to force on a pair of heeled cargo boots, which were a size too small, seeing as they were hers. After two seconds of me arriving at Dom's room, she had me in a chair and she set to work. Four hours later, she was still going. My nails were currently a dark blue -almost black-, my eyes had been rimmed in pencil and framed with newly darkened lashes, my lips were painted red and Dom was currently trying to convince me to borrow all of her clothes, seeing as her mum, Fleur, was a designer and would give her more anyway.

She was actually perfect for my plan seeing as Dom was rebelling as well. Coming from the lovely French family of the Delacours -who were all very posh- Dom's older sister Victoire was the very essence of graceful beauty. Victoire and Dom were close, but they were also so very different, and a part of Dominique resented the fact that Victoire was everything she wanted to be. Where Vic had strait, honey-blond hair, Dom had fiery Weasley locks. And where Vic was willowy and petit, Dom had got the curves of a woman. Even personality-wise, Victoire was sweet and attentive, while Dom was headstrong and fierce.

After being told time and time again how she should be more like her older sister, eventually Dominique gave up trying to please her parents and became the essence of fire. She rimmed her eyes with black, bought short clothes and high shoes, blasted music loud enough to deafen her and started sneaking out and partying. I guess you could say she was being reckless -I certainly had when I first heard about her behaviour- but after a while I became accustom to, and even _enjoyed _Dom's crazy attitude. After all, we were always close, even though she was a year older. But the main point was, Dom was the perfect person to go to for a lesson in rebellion.

After trying on dresses, ripped jeans, shorts, boots, torn shirts with the logos of bands I didn't even know, we decided on a new style for me.

And it was _perfect_.

Dominique had somehow managed to make me seem edgy and bold without actually making me look like a blast-ended skank. (I heard my dorm mate Rio say that one time) It seems like I'm getting good at this whole 'edgy' thing! Anyway, I was wearing a pair of black high-top muggle converses, with black stockings under ripped denim shorts. On the top half I had a purple tie-dye singlet that was ripped at the bottom, with the name of a band called "The Night Owls", which I vaguely remember Roxy talking about once. I didn't think I'd like my 'make-over', seeing as Avy and I always deemed make-up and fashion a distraction from grades (which it is, but I'm being a rebel so I'm not allowed to care about that) but I actually felt okay. No, I felt _good_. I actually want to keep this up.

I mean, I was always 'average' looking, which I didn't really care about, school was a place to learn, not to impress people. Though, every now and again I had the urge to dress up, to show people that I wasn't just a brain. Whenever I voiced my idea, Avy said I was being silly, and then pulled me back to the pile of books we had on our table in the library. Oh Merlin _Avy_! I wonder how she'll react?

"Well I'll be damned, who knew under those school robes Rose Weasley had a figure." Said Dom's little brother Louis, who was fifteen, two years below Dominique and a year below me. "You go girlfriend!" he said, in a faux-sassy voice, before winking and leaving the doorway he had been leaning on. Laughing, I turned back to Dom. Well he's certainly come out of his shell. Last year Louis had come out, finally admitting he was gay. I mean, we'd all seen it coming, since the year before we'd caught him eying Wes Creevy in a more-than-friendly way. That didn't turn out well seeing as Wes Creevy was very much straight and very much taken. So last year, Louis was a bit reserved around everyone, worried he'd be shunned or something. After witnessing his horrendous 'very gay' act just then, I take it that he is no longer reserved.

"Yeah, he's been a lot more happy recently. Two-and-a bit-months ago, right after we got back from Hogwarts, he met a muggle boy called Ashton. I reckon they're a _thing_ now, he's always over here." Dom replied, grinning from ear to ear, her red hair rustling from the open window on the other side of her room.

"Speaking of love lives, a birdy told me that one Mitchell Warren of Ravenclaw has the hots for our little Rosie!" She continued, her eyes glinting evilly. She knew how I felt about Mitchell Warren. "I know, he asked me out about seven times last year. I only got away by saying I had to study for a Transfiguration test. Every single time. Professor Anith doesn't even _give_ tests!" I moan, collapsing on the bed. Sometime before I went to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall retired from her post as Transfiguration teacher and is now just the Headmistress.

"Rosie, he's going to get the wrong idea. Soon enough he'll be asking to study with you, knowing that Ravenclaw! Just say 'Sorry Mitchell, I'm not interested'" Dom plonked herself next to me on her bed, lifting my head onto her lap. There was lipstick on her sheet now. Whoopsie. "Well," I reasoned, unable to admit that I suck at saying no to people, "maybe he won't be interested anymore, now that I'm all dangerous looking. He was liked me when I was studious and sort of nerdy-looking" Did I just say I was nerdy looking? What has happened to me! I mean yes, it wasn't the most fashionable look, but I was practical!

Humph. I'm not so sure I like this bet anymore.

Dom stroked my hair comfortingly before changing the topic. "So, why have you decided to do this? And before you ask, 'this' is meaning the whole attitude and looks change. You've always been content with being 'bookworm Rose'. So, why?" Merlin. It didn't occur to me that people would ask that. Was I supposed to answer? I didn't want to tell them about the bet, it'd seem stupid! And I suck at lying. Um. Think Rose, you're meant to be smart!

_Be nonchalant. _

"Oh, you know. Felt like a change" I said, trying my best to look indifferent. _Come on, think of something better. _"And I'm trying to make a statement" _Really? A statement? _"because..." _THINK ROSE _"There's this guy I like, and he's sort of into this kind of stuff" _Where the hell did that come from? A guy? _

Squealing. That's all I heard for about five minutes. Grumbling to myself, I sat there and surrendered myself to the inevitable questioning about my imaginary 'guy'.

_Good one Rose. _

* * *

To say my parents were shocked when I arrived home would be a bit of an understatement.

"Rose?" "Yeah dad?" I said in a small voice, waiting for the explosion that I felt was impending. "Go to your room."

…What?

Walking up the stairs I heard snatches of mum and dad's hushed conversation in the kitchen.

_Looks good….Maybe we were stifling her….This could be the real Rose….Let her be herself….But it's not herself!...We don't know that…._

As far as I could tell, Dad seemed to think I was doing this to act out, while mum thought that I was finally being myself after years of pressure to be perfect, much like Dom had. Grinning, I headed into my room and stopped dead in the doorway. Dom had said she would send some clothes over, but I didn't think she meant _all_ her clothes! Now piled on my bed was a huge assortment of shoes, singlets, jackets, pants, shorts, tights, make-up, jewellery and hair products.

Maybe mum was right; I don't think I have enough room in my closet. Sighing and shaking my head I grabbed some black garbage bags, opened my cupboard door and starting piling my old clothes in them, and then hiked up to the attic, shoving them in. By the time mum and dad had finished their hushed argument, I was lying in bed in my new pyjamas, that I swear I could remember Dom wearing when she was my age, and my wardrobe was newly stocked, and I was close to sleep.

Closing my eyes, I grinned, thinking.

_Hogwarts in a week. Let's get this thing started. _

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know there has been no mention of Scorpius but I had to get things started, and I couldn't fit Scorpius in yet, but now that we're back at Hogwarts he'll be a frequent character, and there might be some Scorpius POV chapters or moments. As always, please review, and thanks for reading **

**Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, feel free to ask, because I'm looking for one! **


	3. Phase Two: Get a Detention

**Disclaimer: I don't really need to say this because it should be obvious, but I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

**How To Be Rebellious- Phase Two: Get a detention**

I'll set the scene; it's 10:38, exactly twenty-two minutes before the Hogwarts Express leaves, I have just walked through Platform 9 ¾ with my mum, dad and Hugo. I am wearing a tight black dress with a dark blue baggy singlet over the top with an image of a broken wand printed on in black. This is matched with my black high-top converses that I have grown fond of, and smoky eyes and straightened hair.

I think I actually heard a simultaneous gasp run through the platform as families and friends looked at my new self.

Come on, it's not _that_ interesting! Embarrassed by all the stares we were receiving -both through being with two-thirds of the Golden Trio and my attire- I smiled politely as we wove through the crowds of people, worried about what they were thinking. Eager to find Alice and Avy and get a compartment, I farewelled my parents, (the event loses some of its sincerity after doing it for five years) grabbed my trunk and new leather jacket, and stood on tip-toes, peering around trying to find the familiar dirty blonde hair of Alice or the corkscrew curls of Avy. Seeing the latter, I rushed over to my midget of a best friend. "Avy!" I said, tapping her shoulder.

Almost as if she was in slow motion, I watched my friend of five years turn around, take in my appearance and blanch.

"Rose! What are you wearing! You look absolutely ridiculous. It seems the summer has turned you into your cousins. It is completely unorthodox to be wearing such… _provocative_ and impractical clothing to school. You must be out of your mind. Plus having to wear make-up is a waste of time, school is for learning! You can't be absorbing information at full capacity if you're constantly thinking about whether your eyeliner is smudged, or having to get up early to fix it. You could be late to class. Furthermore… " Avy snapped, with narrowed eyes. Well I knew she'd be shocked, but I didn't realise she'd completely hate it! I decided I should intervene before this became one of Avy's famous tirades.

"Avy, it's not impractical, its not like I'm wearing high-heels or anything," I said scornfully, seeing as heels are utterly ridiculous. The idea that I should be unbalanced and in so much pain just to create the illusion of longer legs is dumbfounding! I continue, "I just wanted to change it up a bit. I was sick of being boring old Rose! I'm not asking you to do it, or even like it, but can you just accept that I like it and its how I want to be, at least for now?" I say, half begging, trying to win my friend over; a difficult task, seeing as Avy and I are brought together by our love of practicality and studies.

"Rose, I dislike this extremely. I thought you were smarter than all the ditz' that fill our halls, but apparently not. Maybe once you prove to me that you are still able to focus on your work and be an able student whilst upholding this appearance I can reconsider that opinion, but until then I feel it would be prudent to have some distance between the two of us, lest you disrupt my focus." And with that particularly condescending statement my best friend, if I could still call her that, turned back around to her parents with a 'humph', leaving Mr and Mrs Tomlinson, who I had gotten to know quite well over the years, gaping at how cold their daughter was.

I can't believe it! My best friend of five-freaking-years has completely cut me off for the way I _dress_? That is ridiculous! I thought we were closer than that, but apparently, looks are all that matter to her, not matter what she says. Well, if that's how she wants to be.

Fuming, I storm away from the rude little nargle called Avy Tomlinson.

"Alice Longbottom!" I yell at my now first best friend, grabbing her arm to pull her away from a very awkward conversation with someone with huge glasses, who looked to be in Fourth Year. We stormed onto the train, Alice looking slightly gobsmacked. Turning many heads as I walked, I was thinking about smacking some stupid Third Years when they wolf-whistled at me. Normally I wouldn't even _consider _violence, but in my anger and hurt I was acting stupid.

After finding a compartment I threw myself at one of the sofa-like chairs, and started bawling my eyes out. Going back to Hogwarts was supposed to be fun! I'd been looking forward to this moment for the latter half of the holidays, after I had run out of things to do and homework to finish. And now it was ruined! I wasn't meant to be lying in a stuffy compartment with a shocked Alice trying to work out what was wrong, while simultaneously trying to dry the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, now a black colour from the powders that Dom had put on my eyes so painstakingly this morning.

"Avy is th-the biggest n-niffler I have ever m-m-met!" I said, wailing into Alice. Oh, yeah, all the weird names, that's a thing I came up with in Fourth Year when the urge to swear and yell and scream was getting difficult to manage. Hormones and everything. Being the good girl I was, I refused to swear, so I substituted animal names for curses. It has saved me many awkward lectures from Filch, seeing as he had no idea what I was on about.

I was sobbing on Alice for another hour at least, and over time various people had seen my tears and rushed in trying to help. I didn't pay any attention to them except for waving my hands around in attempts to tell them to go away. I didn't want anyone seeing my tears or my blotchy red face that seems to appear when I get upset or angry. Some of them got the message and left, so when I resurfaced from the nice, comfy and newly dampened patch of Alice's jeans, I only saw Dom, Roxy, Louis and Al.

A chorus of "Are you okay?" and "Of course she isn't Al, you dolt" and a loud "you ruined your makeup!" (that sounded suspiciously like Dom) hit the air, and it took all of my control to not burst into tears again. With my bottom lip trembling and hot tears only just staying in my eyes, I explained to my family what had happened with Avy, and the responded perfectly with "that bitch!" and "Rosie I always thought she was jealous of your hair". After I was slightly less hysterical (slightly being the key word) they asked why my sudden change had occurred. Dom supplied them with that phony story of me liking some boy. Hopefully that would spread around. If they already had an answer maybe they wouldn't pester me and I wouldn't have to lie to people. But Alice knew the truth, and she was looking at me with her perfectly-controlled eyebrows in a worried crease.

The rest of the day promised to be horrible, seeing as when we got to Hogwarts I'd have to sit through the Sorting, which took at least an hour, before I could hide in my dorm. An hour of people staring, and of me wishing I could melt into the floor.

For once in my very food-driven life, I'm not looking forward to the Opening Feast.

"Rosie, I know you're really upset and not looking forward to the rest of the day, but we have to get changed, we'll be at Hogwarts soon. It will give you time to calm down. I promise you'll feel better, c'mon." Dom said gently, grabbing my hand and leading me into the bathroom where she presented me with my robes to change in to before she stepped out the door. Once I had finished getting dressed I walked out the bathroom, only to be immediately pushed back in.

"Dom!" I yelled indignantly, flapping around. "Oh Rose it's like I taught you nothing! You can't wear that, it's ghastly." She said, reminding me of Avy's previous words, used in the very opposite context. Dom started efficiently stripping my cloak and re-arranging my robes. What? It's my uniform, I have to wear it! I said as much to her. "Rose, Rose, Rose," she started, shaking her head, "you cans till make it look edgy! Look." She said, pushing me in front of the mirror, "You have to wear you're shirt, but unbutton the top two buttons. Two is the perfect amount. One and you're too uptight, and three you're just being slutty. Two looks casual. Loosen your tie; make it crooked. Good, now it says we have to wear black lace-up flats, but it doesn't say they have to be those boring slipper thing you always wore. I know they're comfortable, but so are converses, so wear those instead, they look nice. There's not much you can do for socks, but scrunch them down instead of having them pulled up. Now for the skirt, roll up the top and hike it up a bit, it's no good having it down to your knees!" And with a final twist of my material, she presented the newly dressed me to the mirror.

Dobby's Sock, she's made me look like her. To this very second I'm not sure if it's a good thing. Feeling slightly less teary, I looked myself up and down. My auburn hair was hanging below my shoulders, straight in the way that can only be produced from a straightener, a muggle thing used for ironing out the curls in hair. Dom had spent a few minutes fixing up my smoky eyes that had been ruined in my outburst, and my cheeks were returning to their usual pale complexion, with freckles sprinkled over my nose. My bright blue eyes turned away from the mirror to face Dom, a complaint on my lips. "The skirt's too short, I feel exposed. Plus I'm cold, and its fall. I need a cloak. And a sweater would be nice" I add as an afterthought, growing a tad uncomfortable with how much skin was being exposed. So far I had worn stockings under most of my clothes to cover up skin. I was trying to look spunky, not promiscuous! Oh wait, I don't think people my age say promiscuous… Or spunky. Uh, wily and individual? No, that's not better in any way. Oh whatever, I'll get the language right eventually!

Ignoring my comments about the length of my skirt, Dom adamantly refused the request for a cloak, claiming it "was baggy and hid my form." Well yes, that's kind of my point. Tight lipped, Dom refused my to give me my cloak. What an evil cousin. After a fight for the aforementioned black material that took several minutes and left me panting, and left Dom with a her hand firmly clasped over it and a smug look, I relented. "Well what do you expect me to do?" I snapped crossly.

"_Are you a witch or not?_ There's a warming charm that you learnt when you were thirteen!"

And I thought I was meant to be smart.

* * *

The Sorting was awkward at best. I couldn't stand sitting at the Gryffindor table with all eyes on me for the whole of dinner, especially Avy glaring at me from the Ravenclaw table, so once Professor McGonagall had said the notices I demurely, with my new nonchalance, sauntered out of the hall, and once the doors closed, walked to the kitchens. Or at least, where I thought they kitchens were.

James told we where the kitchen was two years ago, in an attempt to try get me to loosen up, but I've never been, so it was proving difficult to find it. I always thought it was imprudent to go to the kitchens, and that there was a perfectly good dinner sitting out there, why would I waste it? James often went for midnight snacks, or when he had been too busy trying to finish homework for first lesson that he had missed out on breakfast. But my homework was always finished at least two days before it was due, and Avy and I never went out after curfew except for Prefect duties. Feeling along the portrait of the fruit bowl, my fingers were just itching towards the pear when I realised;

Oh Merlin. _Prefect duties!_

Crap! I was supposed to have gone to a meeting on the train! _And_ lead the house up to our dorms! How did I forget?

"Voldemort's Saggy-" "Ms Weasley. I notice you weren't at the Prefect meeting." I heard a crisp voice behind me._ Fawkes_.

Swivelling, I put on my sweetest face, and subconsciously tried to pull my skirt down from mid-thighs, to try to preserve some image of the honourable student I am. Or was, seeing as I'm doing my best to tarnish that reputation. Wait, is this a good thing or a bad thing? I mean, I don't want to be in trouble, but isn't getting in trouble key for being a bad student? Isn't getting a detention on my list? Smirking inwardly (_smirking_? I don't smirk!) (it was probably not a very good smirk, it felt more like a twisted smile), I saunter towards Professor Goldstein, who was glowering. Goldstein is in charge of the Prefects and Head Students.

"Sorry Professor, I had other things to do, I'm sure you understand." I said calmly, as if I exude confidence when inside I'm dying of terror_. _But he doesn't have to know about that. His scowl increased, and this was almost too easy, albeit slightly scary. If all teachers were as irritable as Goldstein I'm pretty sure the entirety of the student body would be in detention every night.

"Better things to do? Like _what_ Ms Weasley." He said in a deathly cold voice. "Oh, you know, private things." I said, outwardly grinning, throwing in a wink to make that seem more suggestive. In a way, I wasn't lying. I had other private things to do, like gorge myself in comfort food in the kitchens. Duh. Oh, duh is a good one! Girls my age say 'duh' right? I'm getting off topic. Back to my comment and wink.

It did the trick.

"_Detention Ms Weasley_, for shirking duties and cheeking a teacher. If you wish to remain in consideration for Head Girl I would advise you rethink your attitude, and quickly. Go to the Great Hall on Saturday the 14th, at 8 o'clock, where Professor McGonagall will assign your punishment." He barked, a vain in his forehead throbbing. Deciding I may as well go for it, I inch forward so our faces are close, even though part of me is screaming to meekly accept the punishment and run away. "I look forward to it"

With an almost feral growl, he stalks down the corridor, the darkness swallowing his retreating form. Laughing –in shock more than happiness- I continue into the kitchens, the warmth and cheer calling me. _This is fun, _I think, _Phase two, complete. _Swinging open the portrait, I am suddenly stopped.

"That was impressive Weasley. Didn't know you had it in you" a silky voice says, and I nearly bump into the body it comes from, seeing as he's blocking the doorway to the many elves teeming in the kitchens.

Scorpius Malfoy; The bad-boy extraordinaire. He throws a half-smirk at me, which compliments his tanned face. And he's talking to me? Since first year I had avoided him almost religiously, after a warning from my father. He was a distraction, a bad influence, a Malfoy, and most importantly a _boy_. To my dad he was the Voldemort reincarnated.

But hey, since I'm breaking rules, I might as well break this one too. "Malfoy," I nod, "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises" and I strut past him, trying to sway my hips like I've seen other girls do. I probably looked like a penguin. "You look good Weasley!" he calls from behind me, grinning. "I know!" I call back. _I know_? I know what, that he must have a penguin fetish? Before sitting down to eat a Shepherds Pie, 'Phase Three: Scorpius Malfoy' pops into my head. It's perfect. Some part of my brain wonders how this is all coming so easily to me, and how it seems natural to act this was after only a week of the pretence. I guess there's more Slytherin in me than I thought

This is nice. I'll have to thank Alice later; if it wasn't for her I'd be in the Gryffindor common room, sending first years up to bed.

This is _much_ more fun.

**A/N: Well yeah. That was that. First Scorpius appearance! I hope you guys like reading as much as I like writing it! Again, review if you have something to tell me, whether a compliment, constructive criticism or even you saying "it's okay". I just want to hear your thoughts! **


	4. Phase Two, Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, kay?**

**How To Be Rebellious- Phase Two: Get a Detention Pt 2**

* * *

**Saturday 14****th****, Two weeks into Hogwarts**

Seeing as nothing exciting happened in the first two weeks of Hogwarts, I think its safe to skip through those. I mean sure, for a while people hushed as I walked through the halls with Alice or Dom, and Avy was still avoiding me, but it wasn't anything huge, and after a while they got used to my new style. I wish I could say the same about Avy.

As for me trying to be a 'rebel' (trying and succeeding I might add; I told you, Rose Weasley does everything to perfection) nothing much has happened, and I feel like its time to up my game, as people are starting to forget about me, and I had to be absolutely notorious to win the bet.

Recently, I had gone to my cousin Al, whom I was fairly close with, and asked for lessons on how to be generally smooth, careless and troublesome, as these were his areas of expertise. Of course Al being Al, he'd never resist a chance to get someone else into trouble to get the blame shifted off him. I'd been meeting up with him in the Slytherin Common Room –a fact that was welcomed by some, resented by others- every night, and he taught me the ways of a wayward child. Of course, I had to offer to do his homework for a month.

In some ways I was glad I could do his homework, seeing as I actually enjoyed the chance to stimulate my mind and learn, while still upholding my new reputation. I was still getting practically perfect scores, but I no longer spent hours in the library, being forced to do my homework in my dorm, with the curtains drawn.

Anyway, though my grades were unaffected I can't say my teachers held the same level of appreciation they used to. Thanks to Al's tutelage, I no longer raised my hand in class, and if they called on me I casually drawled out the answer -the correct answer- before returning to my various activities. I no longer scribbled notes frantically, but relied on my memory and textbooks to supply me with the information. The fact that I had memorized the books before coming to Hogwarts and that late last year Avy and I had covered the NEWT level subjects in an attempt for extra credit really helped.

But the teachers seemed to grow wary of me not for those reasons, but because both they and I discovered I had a sharp tongue, and could make retorts both witty and vicious if I chose to. I guess its good I'm doing this, I have learned much about my persona. I often made the class laugh, and it was often at a teachers expense. I don't suppose I'll make Head Girl next year, as I had originally planned, but for some reason I didn't care as much as I used to.

Weird.

I was currently sitting in the Slytherin Boys Dorm, with both Al and Alice (how adorable is that! I always thought they should date, but then I realised that their ship name would have to be Potterbottom and I thought maybe not.)

We were all lying on Al's bed, even though it was a bit cramped for three and Al and been shoved into the corner, and was currently cursing both of us. I had my detention tonight, and I was wasting time until I got there. All good bad students would be about seven minutes late. Being too early was something the old Rose would have done, seeing as I would already be scared about upsetting a teacher and wouldn't want to get into more trouble. More than ten minutes late and I _would_ be in more trouble. Seven minutes is enough to get a scolding, but no actual punishment. I know I want to make my clean record a bit more messy, but I saw no point in going over the top. So the plan to arrive exactly seven minutes late was to leave at 7:53, as that gave me fourteen minutes to get to the Great Hall from the dungeons. I had been checking my watch religiously.

Since it was the weekend, we were in casual clothes and discussing the Hogsmeade trip that was planned for next weekend. Both Al and Alice were in on the bet (Al had found my list about three days ago. I _knew_ lists were a bad idea!) so we were figuring out how I could kick it up a notch.

"Boyfriend?" Alice suggested, much to Al's disgust. Smirking, I shook my head, saying I had to keep people thinking I was doing all this for a boy. If I was going to get a boyfriend, he had to be a party-animal and we had to last.

"We could dye your hair? There's a hairdresser in Hogsmeade, I think its called Banshee Barber or something." Al pointed out. There is no way I'm putting my head anywhere near a place called Banshee Barber! Alice shared my opinion, saying "Mackenzie Lesta said she heard that there was an actually banshee in their basement, and they feed their customers to her."

Well that's definitely out.

"I could get a tattoo!" I mused, thinking about it. Would that be possible? I was underage, so I'd have to make myself look older… And what would I even get? And where? Maybe I'll save tattoos for later on, when I've thought about it more.

"Okay maybe not" I grinned sheepishly, and Al-ice (get it? Coz it's Al, and then Alice! I am so funny.) both nodded furiously. "Piercing then? Maybe a nose stud or a-" I was cut off by the chiming of the clock tower. Waiting for it to finish I counted the chimes. There were eight. Getting back to the conversa- _eight_! Blast-Ended Skrewts I'm seven minutes late for my nonchalant leaving time! Now I'd be in the "late enough to warrant further punishment" section!

"Rose? Are you okay?" Al said, nudging me with his foot, all the way from his sucky little corner.

Throwing my stuff in my bag, I quickly pull on my converses and sprint out the door, yelling back something that vaguely resembled _yessimfinijusgotagosorrybyeloveyouboth _but ended up sounding like a load of Hippogriff.

Speeding through the cold room of green-clad people, I ran up the stairs and left the dungeon. Good thing I wasn't in Gryffindor Common Room, otherwise I would have been clomping down seven flights of _moving stairs_ and certainly would have tripped at least once. Who's idea was it to put moving staircases in a place filled with small children who could fall a possible eleven stories! I mean its completely ridiculous, not to mention unsafe, not to mention confusing!

Preoccupied as I was in my thoughts on the stupidity of the person who installed these stairs, I almost crashed into the huge doors leading to the hall. Checking my watch and panting, I realised I had arrived four minutes past eight. I was _early_! Well technically I was late, but for my 'careless' timing I was three minutes early. Standing awkwardly in the Hall hoping no-one would appear, I looked at my reflection in a suit of armour. My face was red, and I was puffing.

Hot.

Focusing on steadying my breathing, I ran my fingers through my curly red hair, and straightened the black jeans and baggy singlet, with a pair of devils horns on the front. Not having time to run another layer of mascara on, I swivelled and burst through the doors, airily saying "Sorry" before looking up to Professor McGonagall, who was staring icily at me. And she wasn't alone. With her were three other students; Parker Davies from Gryffindor along with Lottie Hearst from Slytherin and, you guessed it, Scorpius Malfoy. Well this will be fun.

"Thank you for joining us Ms Weasley, late as you may be. This evening everyone will be writing lines, seeing as all of you are here for rather minor offences. Sit, and I will tell you what you will be writing." I don't think I've ever heard McGonagall sound stern towards me before, and I'm not so sure I like it. I have a great deal of respect for the woman, and she is getting so old, I'd prefer not to be the cause of a heart attack or something.

Sitting calmly in a chair, taking the one in the middle of Lottie and Parker, I lean forward and out my head in my arms. I hope this won't take long, I have a Care of Magical Creatures diagram to label, and I have to do it tonight in secret.

With a flourish of McGonagall's wand, a piece of parchment appeared before me, along with a quill and ink. "Mr Davies, you will be writing 'I shall not tell First Years that the Sorting Hat bites', Ms Weasley, you shall be writing 'I must be polite to teachers, and complete my responsibilities', Ms Hearst and Mr Malfoy, you will both be writing 'Hogwarts is for learning, not pranking'. All of you will repeat the phrase fifty times, and when it is ten o'clock, you will go. You will go straight to your Common Room, as will be past curfew. There will be no talking. I shall be checking in on you at 9:50 to make sure none of you have left pre-maturely. There is a Silence Charm placed on the room so there will be no conversations. Start."

Lines were okay. They were the best I could have hoped for really, as we weren't cleaning or sorting or even just sitting in a room for ages, as some detentions have been. At least I have something to do.

The writing went fairly quickly, and by nine I had finished my lines, leaving another hour of boredom. After years of note-taking, my handwriting was fast and neat. Looking around I noticed McGonagall had left, and Parker was the only one still doing his lines.

To pass the time I studied my fellow detention-ers.

Parker Davies was pretty thick most of the time and currently dating Honi Elvish, a pretty Hufflepuff. I suppose she was with him for his looks, because it certainly couldn't be for his dull personality. He had dark curly hair, and fair skin. His green eyes were usually clouded with confusion, and his grin was easy to appear. He was nice enough, but I never really spoke to him due to his lack of interest in academics. As far as I know, he uses his burly form to play Keeper in Gryffindors Quidditch Team.

Lottie Hearst was the next person I focused on. I had seen her in the few times I had spent with Al in his Common Room. I had exchanged words with her, and I think once I had been paired with her in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but that was way back in Second Year. She was, to put it lightly, gorgeous. Her long black hair fell to her lower back, and over the summer she had put in green tips. As I watched her she bit her red lips, picking off some skin that was there. She was tall, lean and graceful, and she definitely knew it. I saw her manipulating guys to get what she wanted daily, and more often than not, she succeeded. Her face was always well composed, and as far as I knew, she really only had three natural expressions; a smirk, a scowl and on very rare occasions, a beautiful smile. She was always in trouble along with her best friends Theo Nott and Scorpius. To put it bluntly, she was a mysterious and manipulating girl, and probably the only people who knew the real her were Scorpius and Theo. Just as I was dragging my eyes away from her she glanced up at me, and her dark blue eyes met mine. She smirked.

Embarrassed to be caught looking at her, I moved on to Scorpius. Now where do I start with him, his attitude, his appearance or our history?

Scorpius and I haven't really spoken, besides the first night back at Hogwarts. He's the king of the school, as much as Al thinks it's himself. He can get anything he wants from people by throwing a wink and a grin their way. Theo Nott, Lottie Hearst and Scorpius Malfoy are the Trouble Trio, despise by teachers and loved by students. Basically, he's not the sort of boy you'd take home to meet mum and dad. Good thing he'd never want to meet the parents, because that would mean he'd be in a serious relationship, heaven-forbid! According to the rumours, he's never been in an actual relationship, either preferring quick-hook ups or just ignoring the advances girls made on him altogether. Since about Third Year Avy and I scorned the girls in our Common Rooms, for all they could talk about was how Scorpius' hair was different today and did you think she had a chance with him? He had girls falling head-over-heels for him, and to be fair, it was obvious why. He was a troublemaker, he didn't care about anything or anyone, and he was hot. No joke.

His blond hair was constantly looking like he just jumped off a broomstick or rolled out of bed – most likely, someone else's. His storm grey eyes and tanned complexion were the reason why some girls had cried themselves to sleep, and his body was the object of many fantasies. Or, you know, so I've been told.

My ears were burning, a trait I'd sadly inherited from my dad, and I cast my eyes back down onto my parchment and started doodling to take my mind off everything. Resigning to myself to another half-hour of awkward silence, I started mentally organizing how to label my Care of Magical Creatures diagram of a Ukrainian Goamole.

**A/N: Hi! So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but it's in preparation for the next one, plus I felt like I should describe Lottie and Scorpius, seeing as they'll be pretty big characters. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I really like writing it! There's an outtake I wrote, I didn't know how to work it into the story, it's basically Scorpius talking to his friends about Rose. Tell me if you want me to post it as a one-shot! Please don't forget to review if you have something to tell me, I love hearing what you say! Thanks to the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited, it means so much! It makes me update faster aswell ;) * nudge nudge ***


	5. Phase Three: Go to a Party

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the original characters, the rest is all JK **

**How To Be Rebellious- Phase Three: Go to a Party**

Leaving my detention was a relief, seeing as the last quarter of it was filled was an awkward and boring silence until Professor McGonagall came to dismiss us.

As I was mentally preparing myself for the long and painful journey up to the Gryffindor Dorms (I don't think you understand how difficult it is. Seven flights of stairs. _Seven_! And I have to avoid Peeves, and the stairs always move, making it difficult to follow a direct route. And there are _seven flights of stairs_, I think I forgot to mention that) I was stopped by a voice from behind me. "Weasley."

Lottie? Oh Merlin, was she going to call me out for staring at her? What if she thinks I'm creepy? What if she thinks I have a girl-crush on her? What if she doesn't like me? If the Slytherin Ice Queen doesn't like me there is no way I can be well-liked, it's a fact.

"I like your new look." Wait what? She complimented me! Okay Rose, time to show her your new attitude, she is important to impress. _And don't eff it up like you did with Dom. _"Thanks, I was up for a personality shift. Studying gets boring after a while" I replied smoothly smirking, trying to remember the things that Al and Dom told me to do. All of a sudden it seemed like my memory failed me.

"I get that. So, you've changed the way you dress, but I want to see if you have what it takes to hang with us _real _slackers. Party in the Slytherin Common Room tomorrow night at nine. Be there. Bring people. Seeya" _Party? I don't go to parties. I don't get invited to parties! What do I- Oh quick Rose she's walking away. Do something!_

"Um, sounds like a blast!" I yell to her retreating form. A blast? What am I, four? "I mean, uh, I'll be there!" Wincing at my own awkwardness, I turn away, not before I hear Parker snigger. A scowl crosses my face. "Can I _help_ you?" I snap sharply, shutting him up. I always was quick to anger. "Nah Weasley, I was just coughing" he murmuring, before retreating up the same stairs I would soon be going up. The same _seven_ flights, Merlin forbid.

* * *

"Okay Rose. Question number eighteen: you're at the party, a guy offers to get you a drink. What do you do?"

Al is quizzing me in the Gryffindor Common Room, in a secluded corner away from listening ears, extended or normal. It's one of our 'cool' lessons, but specifically for the party, seeing as I've never been to one. Al is a Slytherin so he's already going to the party, and I extended an invitation to Dom and Alice, my two best friends at the moment. When I told the two of them, they squealed and ran to organise their clothes, and had been AWOL ever since. That was four hours ago.

"Oh I know this one! I either reject him if he's ugly," Al snorts and rolls his eyes, but I know that's a viable answer because Alice told me, "or I say yes and when he gives it to me, cast a poison-check spell to see if he's slipped something in, and if its safe I drink it. If it's spiked I tip it on his head."

"Correct. I think we're done here, so seeing as you only have four hours till the party, and girls take about fifteen to get ready, you're already about… eleven hours late to go find Alice and Dom" Al says grinning. I poke my tongue out, and he pushes me off the couch and points to the Girls Dorms Staircase. "You idiot Al." I laugh, eyes rolling, even though I head to the Dorm because he's probably right. I know that Dominique and Alice will have a whole system set up to prepare me for the night. "Love you Al" I simper, swooping in for a cheek kiss, only to be pushed away by his flapping arms. "Ew Rose! Not the PDA's! Stop!" Al cries, his cheeks red.

I laughed my head off all the way up the stairs, probably attracting my fair share of weird looks but I didn't really care.

When I reached the Sixth Year Dorm I was surprised to find no-one was in it, not Alice or even the rest of the girls in my year, Amity Finnegan, Mackenzie Lesta, Rio Turner or Samara Boot.

_Alice must be in Dom's room, _I thought, so being the dutiful friend I was, I trudged up a whole other flight of stairs to reach my two annoying friends. Maybe I should take up stair-walking as a sport, I seem to be doing enough of it. Is stair-walking a sport? It might be in the muggle world… I think I read something about muggle Olympics, and there was something similar sounding. Oh wait, no it was _speed_- walking. Well I could be a professional speed-walker. Except then I'd need to do exercise, and I'm not so sure I'm up for that.

"ROSANNE JOHN WEASLEY" Dom shrieked as I walked in. Well that's a new one. Dom always forgets my middle name, so she invents ones she likes, often men's names. "WE NEED TO DECIDE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO WEAR. COME. SIT. OBSERVE." And suddenly I was forced down on what I assumed was Dom's bed, and clothes were being held up for be do view.

I felt a little bit (okay, a lot) lost, while Alice and Dom where whirling various fabrics around for show. Why do they even have this many clothes here, its _school_!

"What do you think about this Alice?" she said, holding up a black Aztec-print skirt and a lacy black top. "No, too black. She needs colour. And I don't think Rose would be too keen on showing that much skin?"

"Good point. Okay uh… What about this?" She tried again, this time holding up a light blue dress, with a sort of mullet-ey hemline. The front was mid-thigh, while the back went down to the ankles.

About to open my mouth to say I liked it, Alice cut through whatever words I might have said. "No, it's too baggy. Something more form fitting." "Well what do you suggest?" Dom bit back angrily, annoyed at being cut down again. God, I can pick out my own clothes!

"This" Alice said smugly, turning around to reveal a pair of shiny leather-like tights that didn't look particularly comfortable, and a loose purple midriff vest-top. She had also added on a silver necklace with a cross down to my belly button and a pair of black stiletto pumps. Well Dom liked it. "Perfect! God you were right Alice!" The two were gushing about how nice it looked, while I personally had reservations about the tightness of it. And the high-heels because those require co-ordination. "It's just right. Go get dressed Rose" and Dom shoved the outfit at me.

Looks like I was wearing that.

"Now for the face" Insert groan.

* * *

"Dominique Weasley this is ridiculous. I'm not wearing those. I agreed to let you dress me, not make my face hairy!" I moan, rolling around on the bed, my feet already hurting from the gigantic heels. There's a reason I'm so against them! Studies show that they actually effect the bone structu-No, I have to stop fact spouting!

Anyway, Dom was currently approaching me with glue and false eyelashes, with a predatory look on her face. There is absolutely no way she is gluing something to my eyes. Nuh-uh.

Pulling off my shoes, I grin cheekily at Alice and we suddenly both turn and run away from Dom, sprinting out the Dorm, through the Common Room and down a flight of stairs (without falling over and dying I might add!) Laughing, Alice and I twirl around the corridors, dipping and diving around Dom's face that is trying so hard to keep her angry expression on, even though she's giggling. I like this part of the bet too, the part where I no longer feel pressured to be so serious and committed all the time. I'm finally beginning to feel normal, instead of being the 'smart Weasley'.

Sprinting around a corner, avoiding Dom's murderous hands and that little bottle of glue that was sent from the devil himself, I run slap-bang in to Avy. Great.

"Rose! Look I'm so sorry I overreacted! I was being stu- What are you wearing?" she rushed out desperately, but her voice turned scornful at the end. Shit! Of _course_ she has to see me when I am all made-up, wearing tight and revealing clothes carrying a pair of heels and being reckless through the halls. Of _course_ she has to see me about to go to a party! Why does Merlin hate me?

"Avy, you see, uh…" I stumble, trying to think up an excuse for my attire, but then Alice and Dom come barrelling around the corner, laughing and wearing clothes similar to mine. Well not similar, but to Avy it would all look the same; slutty. "It's just we were kind of um…" _Real smooth Rose, good job._

'We're going to a party'. Just say it Rose. It's not like you owe her anything. She showed you exactly what she thinks of you on the first day.

"We are um, I mean to say we have been… Oh Circe" I say, running a hand through my curly hair, with a growl from Dom.

"We're going to a party in the Slytherin Common Room, which we have to finish getting ready for, so we would appreciate it if you could let us get back to that. Thanks." Bit out Dom scathingly. Dom was never impressed by Avy, and I'm guessing she was sort of glad that she finally had an excuse to be outwardly expressive of that. Not to mention she was bragging over the fact that she had me, and Avy didn't. Not that I'm something to be _had_, but Dom and Avy often argued over who was closer to me. Dom won, no-doubt.

Ignoring the accusing glares sent by my ex-best friend, I nodded in confirmation and said "Yeah, we are. Avy, unless you have something particularly important to say, I'd suggest you leave." And Alice, Dom and I linked arms and marched off.

"I thought you were different Rose! You're just like all the other bimbos I know, how could I ever think we could be friends again!" I heard Avy's voice echo out behind us, before her footsteps stormed off into the distance.

Oh great, Avy finally tried to reconcile with me, and I turned out to be exactly who she thought I was.

Stifling some tears that threatened to overflow, I let out a weak smile and wetly said, "Well it's time to party!" before trudging down to the dungeons in these stupid _effing_ heels.

It's safe to say, the mood was effectively, killed.

* * *

The party was… Wild as we walked in. We were late, but in a cool sort of "yeah, I guess I could swing by" sort of way.

As the three of us opened the portrait we were blasted by thumping music and a green strobe light, floating in the middle of the room. Well Slytherins don't do things half-assed do they?

We attracted quite a few stares as we uncertainly crossed the floor, though I wasn't sure if it was due to our looks or the fact we were probably the only Gryffindors in this whole room. I'd guess the latter.

_Circe I can't do this! I cannot in a million years do this! I don't party. I don't even like parties. I can't do it. I have to leave. I'll embarrass myself, or muck-up. I'll get drunk and spill the bet. I'll ruin everything. I have to go, I have to- _"Weasley, glad you made it" My meltdown was interrupted by Lottie and Malfoy sidling up to me. After Dom made a noise in her throat, Lottie also looked over at my friends "And of course, Weasley's friends. Welcome to the party. Food's over there" she yelled over the music, "drinks are over there," she pointed over to the table at the far end of the room, "and the uh, entertainment areas are over there" she finally screamed, pointing her finger to couches where a large group of people were doing not-so-appropriate things. Well I know for certain I'm not going to be visiting the entertainment area.

"This is amazing, Slytherin parties are wild!" Alice yelled over the music, and Malfoy grinned. "We like to think so. Slytherin takes pride in their parties!" he yelled over the music, than pointed to the drinks table. He and Lottie strode off, disappearing into the mass of dancing bodies. Turning around to Dom and Alice with my eyes wide and mouth hanging open, they both scream.

"THIS IS AMAZING! ROSE THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Well I think they like it.

"I'm going to try find Alister Cartwright, you know, the Ravenclaw? I heard he was coming and I've had the hots for him for years!" Dom yells, off on her boy hunt. Alice better not leave me alone, or else I will be standing awkwardly in the corner, not knowing anyone. Spinning around I try to grab her arm, only to find that there is now thin air where Alice Longbottom previously was. What. A. Poo.

How am I supposed to exude rebellious charm and look dangerous without anyone to help me do it? I don't know what I'm doing!

Suddenly the room that just seconds ago looked so inviting looks really scary. I'm in a room full of people I don't know, who are Slytherins, and my friends have disappeared. There is large amounts of alcohol being supplied, people are hooking up (they say that right?) and I'm dressed fairly provocatively. Oh My Merlin I'm going to die here.

* * *

After an hour and a bit I find Dom again, but I don't have much opportunity to talk to her seeing as her tongue seems to be fairly far down Alister Cartwright's throat. Looks like she found him.

Blushing, I turn away from the pair and try to focus on finding Al, only to be scarred with another scene of Alice Longbottom, the very same Alice who I am best friends with, on top of him on the couch across from Dom's. My cousin. And my best friend. Thoroughly making out. _Ew_!

I can't believe it! Potterbottom has come to life! New OTP, I swear. Oh Circe I'm doing it again. After my cousins Roxy and Freddie went to America for summer holidays two years ago, Roxy came back spouting all these muggle phrases. I have recently become fond of "shipping" "OTP" "Oh my God" "Sweet baby Jesus" and "What the actual hell". Alice thinks they're weird, but hey, Alice can't talk, she's the one snogging Albus Potter, who's the weirdest person I know!

"Looks like they're cozy" a voice whispers in my ear. I practically jumped a foot in the air and was mentally deciding where the most painful place to whack someone was. Spinning around faster than I thought was possible in these heels, I was met by the dark eyes of one Theo Nott. Quickly running through everything I knew about him, I decided I didn't have to hit him, he was just being friendly. Theo was the best friend of Scorpius and Lottie and one of the only nice Slytherins. He had chocolate brown eyes and mocha skin. Oh, he sounds yummy! Wait, I meant… I mean the chocolate and mocha combo sounds yummy, not Theo Zabini. I'm talking about food.

"Uh, yeah they are a bit, hey?" I murmur quietly before remembering I'm meant to be bold.

"I don't think we've properly met" I whisper, leaning in closer so he can hear me. He looks down at me, which is necessary seeing as he's like, a zillion feet taller than me. Or seven inches, but I suppose they're the same thing. Grinning, he gets on one knee and dramatically kisses my hand. "_Enchante_, I'm Theo Zabini. And you're Rose Weasley, I've heard so much about you."

Laughing, I pull him up to his feet, and do a little curtsey, even though I'm wearing pants. "Pleasure. Want to dance?" I ask boldly, trying hard to act as if I go to parties all the time. Which I don't. Whose idea was this again?

Leading Theo to the dance area, my brain kicks into overdrive. Am I leading him on? I don't want to give him the wring idea, and I don't like him in that way. I've hardly even talked to the bloke! But people dance all the time right? That's what they do at parties. It's a thing.

Oh Merlin now we get to the dancing itself. And the fact that I don't know how to do it.

_Shit_! I did not think this through. At all. I thought I was meant o be smart!

Theo takes me in his arms, his hands on my waist, and we jump around and sway and shimmy and Circe knows what else. I sort of blanked out, trying my best to not trip over in my heels and to look semi-good whilst dancing. Let me tell you that's no easy feat.

Grinning, he twirls me around and I come so very close to crashing into the person behind me. Shitty shitty shit.

"Well Rose, this has been lovely, but my attention is needed elsewhere. As a co-host I have to play at least one drinking game, it's pretty much a rule. I'll see you round sometime yeah?" he said, drawing back and heading to a table where a game of "Firewhisky Darts" was currently in play.

I nod, and was about to head to the drinks table when Theo suddenly yanks on my arm and turns me back towards him, frowning. "Just as friends yeah? I mean, you're a nice enough girl and I'd love to hang out with you more but I've had my eye on this one girl since First Year." He says. Oh thank Merlin! For a second I thought he was interested, and while I would have been flattered and a bit uncomfortable, I would have been feeling so guilty, as I had no intentions of ever seeing him in that way. Friends I could handle though.

Smiling back, I tell him as much. "Plus, I've got my eye on someone else" I add, winking before I saunter off. Where the hell did that come from? I do not have my eye on someone else!

But it seems like that is my response to everything these days. I thin my brain has rebelled against me. At least it's getting with the spirit of things. When I reach the drinks table, I notice a lack of non-alcoholic beverages. The only one being Gillywater, which I happen to be allergic to. _Greeaat_. I grab a Phoenix, (the least alcoholic thing there) which is like a mix of cranberry juice and Firewhiskey, and plop down on a couch, after shooing a couple away.

They obviously didn't mind much, coz the second I sat down they jumped on to another couch and got right back to it. People these days; they'll kiss anything that moves.

Settling down for what looked like a long night alone, I put my legs along the couch, partly to make them look longer, partly to get comfortable, but mostly to take the pressure of those Voldemort Cursed shoes.

"You look good Weasley"

Scorpius Malfoy. Of bloody course.

**A/N: Did everyone like it? I'm not sure exactly how I feel about it, I've re-written it so many times I don't even know anymore. So Rose is getting in there with the Troublesome Trio, and her and Avy are even worse than before. Thoughts? Also, can you guys tell me if you think Rose is changing too much, too quickly? In my head she always wanted to break loose, but felt pressured by Avy and her parents and the media to be the perfect intelligent daughter, so she's looking forward to actually being different. But yeah, tell me what you think! Please don't forget to review! Thank you everyone for your support of this story! Xxx**


	6. Phase Three, Part Two

**SORRY for the mix up! I accidentally posted the same chapter twice, but this is what I meant to post! Xx**

**Disclaimer: After five chapters I think its pretty obvious I still down own Harry Potter. It's a pity really.**

* * *

**How To Be Rebellious- Phase Three: Go To a Party Pt 2**

"Hey Malfoy. I could say the same to you" I relay automatically and batting my eyes, seeing as how to respond to compliments was question number thirteen on Al's "Rose Needs To Learn How To Be a Functioning Human Being At Parties" list. Hey, he wrote a list too! I always thought lists were useful!

"Want a drink?" he said, holding out a glass with a silvery liquid and one with a bright red liquid. "I already have one" I remind him, taking a sip from my glass to back myself up.

"Oh that? Weasley it's barely a drink. All I can say is at least its not Gillywater." Scorpius groans, taking my glass and setting it down on a side table. Remind me not to drink that anymore, Al says to never drink something left unguarded at a party.

Eyeing him suspiciously I ask, "What's in them?" Trying to remember how I answered Question 18: what to do if someone offers you a drink. I said something about if they weren't hot, don't bother. Well that's not a problem. Uh, what was next. Check for poison?

Muttering a quick spell under my breath, I now know the only poison in those drinks would be the large amounts of alcohol. Well that's a start.

"Uh, the red one is called a Fire Crab, it had RedBull, vodka, Firewhiskey, and something else red that Lottie likes. The drink's pretty bitter.

"The silver one is a Patronus, and that has coconut juice, vodka, and something else that Lottie likes. I don't know much about drinks when Lottie organizes them, she likes muggle alcohol. The Patronus is meant to be sweet and fruity though, I thought you'd like that one" he said, winking at me as I grab the Patronus.

After my first sip I drink another gulp after realising that it tastes amazing. I'm still a little worried about the alcohol content, I try to push down the guilty feeling. I lick my lips, both to clear the excess drink and to try flirt with Malfoy.

You see, Operation Scorpius Malfoy was vital to my plan. If I could be friends with him, or even just be seen with him, I would go up the ranks. I might even be up there with Lottie as one of the top girls in our year.

I know this sounds really fickle and everything but I wouldn't be using him. I don't want to date him or anything, I want to be his friend, and not just for the bet. I always wanted to be his friend, but I wasn't allowed. Anyway its not like he really minds me flirting with him. From his smirk I would guess he's rather enjoying it.

So yes. Operation Scorpius Malfoy is in action.

"So Weasley, how are you liking the party?" he drawls smoothly, pushing my legs off the couch to sit next to me. Hey, my feet were quite comfortable!

"Oh yeah, its okay. Gryffindor do it better though." I say, acting bored and inspecting my nails, but my voice is joking and a slight grin is playing at my lips.

"Oh yeah? Wouldn't know, Slytherins don't get invited."

"And Gryffindors don't go to Slytherin parties, yet I'm still here." I mutter, sipping my Patronus again. Smirking, he leans forward and whispers "That's coz Lottie wanted to see what you were made of. Care to return the favour?"

What, he wanted me to invite him to a Gryffindor party? Godric, Dad would kill me if he knew. Guess it's decided then, Malfoys coming to the next party Gryffindor throw. "Well, I suppose I could get you in. I'll let you know when the next one is. Probably when Gryffindor thrash you in Quidditch, but I suppose you wouldn't be in a party mood would you Malfoy?" I taunt him, knowing full well I'm right.

"I dunno Weasley, I'm always in a party mood. And we'll win anyway, so it's irrelevant." He says smoothly before continuing, "You're not on the team are you?" "Oh no, but I'm hoping to change that this year. The past few years I was a bit preoccupied being studious and all that. But I play Chaser. You're Keeper for Slytherin right?" I say conversationally, downing the rest of my drink and sipping some more from his glass. Gagging, "That's god-awful" I complain.

"I know. Yeah I'm the Keeper. Guess we'll have some competition when Gryffindor and Slytherin play yeah?"

Malfoy and I continue to chat, no longer so focused on flirting but just exchanging banter, mostly Quidditch related.

"Chatting up the new girl Scorp?" I hear a voice call from behind the couch, and suddenly in all her glory, Lottie is perched on the back of the black sofa.

And again, she looks gorgeous. Ugh, no fair. Her black and green hair is cascading down her back, dead straight as usual. She's teamed up her black miniskirt and red peplum shirt with red wedges. Her impish grin is pasted onto her face.

Trying to act casual, I reply. "New girl? I've been at this school as long as you have" which I have to say, isn't such a bad response. I'm learning!

"Not _this_ Rose. She's a new student." Lottie smirks, before running off again. Grinning after her, I attempt to stand up. Not a good idea.

Apparently my two drinks has been enough, because the room seems to be moving slightly and the floor suddenly seems really far away.

"Weasley? Are you okay?" Scorpius asks, a cute little crease appearing between his eyebrows. Wow. Scorpius is such a _cutie_. Cute, cute, cute.

"Of course I'm fine Scorpy, now run along" I tell him in a sing-song voice, my words slightly slurred. Slurred? But that must mean-

"You're drunk Rose. Come on, I'll see you out so you can go to bed." Scorpius is smiling slightly, but he's a little bit worried. Or at least, I think he's worried. That's what it looks like. Letting him lead me towards the door, I contemplate how nice bagels actually are. God I wish I had a bagel right about now.

Wait! I can't go home now! It's what, a bit past midnight? No good partier and bad-girl would leave a party only a bit past midnight coz they're slightly _tipsy_! And I don't see Scorpius escorting everyone else –who are all way past the point of tipsy- out the door! He doesn't think I can handle it. Well, I'll show him!

"Actually, I'm fine. I'm going to go make friends." I snap, somewhat offended that he doesn't think I can look after myself. That scoundrel! Ugh, no, people don't say scoundrel. That twat!

"Rose wait I don't think-!" but before I can hear what the rest of his sentence would be, the sound of the music swallows him up.

Okay, so I can't hang out with Scorpius, Al and Alice are probably off dry-humping, and Dom is hanging out with that Ravenclaw who's name I can't remember under the influence of alcohol. Lottie and Theo are off doing their hosting-things, so that leaves me with exactly… No-one. Huh. There's a reason I don't like parties.

Scanning the room, I look for a glimpse of _anyone_ I might possibly know, who aren't engaged in sexual activities. Who's that in the corner? Oh _bingo_, Felicity Woods!

"Rose! Didn't expect to see you here!" yells Felicity over the music, bouncing her body and sipping her drink. "I could say the same to you, shouldn't you be getting ready for Quidditch trials? They're in a week right?" I practically screech back, having to fight to be heard.

Felicity Wood is the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, and Gryffindors Quidditch Captain. Absolutely Quidditch mad, Dad says she gets it from her dad. She's in the year above, and the only real reason I know her is because she's forced to attend awkward Hogwarts War Reunions, just like me.

"Yeah well, I've been organising since I got my badge, I figured I could handle a break. So who invited you? Slytherin parties are pretty exclusive. I only just got in, and Kade is a Slytherin!" She's talking about her twin brother of course, Kade Wood. To put it lightly, when he got sorted into Slytherin people were _shocked_.

Felicity and I chatted for almost an hour, in which I got slightly less tipsy and she got very much more drunk. Eventually, she was slurring and I had to go lead her to a couch, when she decided a nap was a "super-duper idea". Drunk people. Setting my drink down on a side table next to the couch (I found a good-old-fashioned Butterbeer to keep me going) I helped the tall girl lie down, and curl up in a blue-clad ball.

Once the seventh year was dozing peacefully (with her dress pulled down leaving her quite exposed, much to some Fourth Years delight) I realised how very tired I was. Partying is hard. Sitting down on the couch next to the snoring girl, I held my head in my manicured hands.

Huh, maybe Felicity had the right idea with her "super-duper nap".

I guess it was almost two in the morning. That's a good time to leave a party right? Sort of a "we came, we danced, we conquered, we left" kinda thing, right? I mean, quite a few people had left at around the 1am mark. Now the only people left were the absolute party animals, and the people who actually lived in the Slytherin Common room. And I'm assuming, Alice and Dom.

About to get up and go find at least one of my friends and leave, I felt myself suddenly pulled back down to where one Alfie Goyle had appeared to my right.

Now, let me tell you, Alfie Goyle is a complete baboon.

"Weasley, you look hot" he winked at me, in what I suppose was meant to be a roughish way. Oh, so for years he ignored me, and now that I changed the way I dress he's decided I'm worthy of conversation? Ugh.

Jerking away from his hand, which is currently on my thigh, I push him away from me, trying to ignore his eyes leering down my chest. His green eyes flash, in what I assume is anger at such a blatant refusal, and his left hand twitches, before he picks up his drink, downs it and tries to move in again. Ew, oh Merlin his hands feel like clammy dead weight and its creeping me out.

I can practically taste the alcohol on his breath as he tries to kiss me. I swear, if you held a match to that boy he would spontaneously combust. Wait, did I say _as he tries to kiss me_? Well I'd better do something about that then. No-one's ever kissed me before, and there is no way on Voldemort's grave I'd ever let that boy be my first kiss!

"Alfie, as always this was a pleasure. I really should be going though. Buh-bye" My voice is as cold as frost as I stand up, leaving him to make out with the back of the sofa. It seems he hasn't even noticed it's not me. Classy. Quickly downing the rest of my Butterbeer from the sidetable, I get up in search for Alice and Dom.

After looking for several minutes, I decide to just leave. If they want to party, let them. I, for one, am going to sleep. The flashing lights and disco ball suddenly seem really bright, and is it just me or is the music slowing down?

What the hell is going on? As my mind gets even more muddled, I try to work out what direction the door is, banging into some people on the way.

And wouldn't you know it, Malfoy is one of those people.

I'm fairly certain he says something to me, but I can't quite understand the words. I heard the words 'Rose', 'Okay' and 'sleep'. Sleep? Oh yeah, good idea. Sleep sounds nice.

Suddenly, the room starts getting darker and darker, and I distinctly hear Scorpius saying "Holy shit, Rose what's going on? Rose? _Are you okay_?" and as I sink into unconsciousness, all I can think of is how Scorpius Malfoy has a really nice voice. And how that little _bastard_ Goyle drugged me.

**So that was fun! Bit of a cliffie I guess, but not really aha. Sorry if the 'drunk' Rose is a bit unrealistic, I've never actually been drunk so I was a bit unsure as how to write it. **

**But anyway! Tell me what you think, I love hearing from you all! And I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers! My PM isn't working so I'll have to answer any questions you have on here, and that's also why I haven't been responding to your reviews! I normally say thanks to everyone! J**

**So far I'd like to thank all of you, but especially carrie76, TheWhoLockedSupernaturalist (oh my god their name is perfect), RUNOS SISTER, peacock33, Plucie, Nick-Arms, lileverlark and a HUGE thank you to HermioneWP who has not only reviewed here, but has taken the time to read my other stories! Also a huge thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, though I can't write your names due to how that part of is down. I love you all**


	7. Break Time

**Hey everyone! I'd just really quickly like to say that I'm posting this from the airport wifi, as I'm flying up to Darwin (that's in Australia just by the way) for a week-long volleyball tournament, so this is the last update you'll get until I return, seeing as there is no wifi in the hotel I'm staying at! I'll put a chapter up as soon as I return to make up for it though! **

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't think I need to do these anymore because its obvious I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Oh Circe, my _head_! It is quite possible I have the worlds biggest headache. I'm never drinking again, if this is what a hangover feels like. I don't care about the stupid bet, the urge to throw up is really not worth it.

Someone, I assume it was Alice, seeing as she's the early riser in our dorm, opens a curtain and sunlight streams in to the room. Okay, _ow_. Light is definitely not good for a thumping pain in my skull. I pull a my blanket over my head to block out the blinding rays and snuggle deeper into my silk sheets, trying to fall back asleep, as I obviously didn't feel pain when I'm sleeping.

Wait. Did I say _silk sheets?_ I don't have silk sheets. Who on earth has silk sheets? Frozen and suddenly panicking, I try to deduce where I am. Sniffing in deeply I realised there is no coconut scent of my shampoo on the pillow, meaning this is most certainly not my bed. Oh Merlin.

Please tell me I did not end up in a random boys bed; that would be embarrassing. And gross. And shameful. An- well you get the point.

I hear a shuffling noise behind me, the sound clothes make when someone is moving. Okay so I'm not alone. Not sure how I feel about that.

What do I do? Al definitely didn't cover 'waking up in someone else's bed' in my party topics. I am in no way, shape or form prepared for this. I guess I'll just wing it and try play along.

Slowly, partly due to caution and partly due to the Merlin-cursed headache I'm sporting, I sit up, the green sheets falling off my body. Green? I'm in a Slytherin Dorm then. Maybe Al just brought me in here, deciding I had too much to drink. Maybe- Oh crud. Malfoy, Lottie and Theo are sitting next to my bed, all staring at me with varying expressions.

Theo looks vaguely concerned, though he's half-asleep by the looks of it. Malfoy looks like he smelt something bad, a mix of anger and worry twisting his normally pretty face in to a scowl. A scowl he sort of pulls off to be honest. And Lottie, well Lottie looks ready to kill.

"Weasley. I see you're awake, unlike Theo." Malfoy says, kicking the sleeping Theo's chair to jolt him awake. Oh Circe, just try not to blow your cover Rose.

"Uh…" Wow, I'm so good at this. The award for eloquence goes to Rose Weasley. "What the hell am I doing here?" I finish, after an awkward pause.

At last! She speaks!

Lottie's blazing look intensifies, and her hair is practically crackling with electricity.

"Ask Goyle. He decided you weren't putting out well enough on your own, so he drugged you. He was going to _fucking rape_ you. _At my party_! After you passed out Scorp brought you here, to sleep it off. That's his bed by the way. So once everyone had left and we found Goyle searching the Common Room for an unconscious girl, I lost my shit. Cursed him so hard he went to the Hospital Wing, with an extra nostril and a very uncomfortable rash that may or may not be permanent. Sorry." Lottie explained, her eyes growing more murderous as they got to the part about attacking Goyle. Gosh, remind me never to ruffle her feathers. Oh wait no I mean, uh, never to piss her off.

I struggle to rap my head around what's going on, perhaps due to the alcohol still in my bloodstream. Lottie is still ranting on about what a twat Goyle is, and Malfoy seems intent at staring towards the floor. Theo's fallen back asleep, and is snoring lightly.

Why isn't Malfoy looking at me? Especially after he just saved me from that pig of a boy. Remind me to tell dad about that, he might just get expelled. God I love being devious.

"Uh, Lottie, now that Weasley is fully functioning and filled in, maybe a change of clothes?" Malfoy mutters to his friend, who's still raving about how the night was ruined. Change of clothes? For who? Why would- oh that's why. Dom's leather-like pants had ripped up the legs and the shirt was riding down my chest and covered in stains, I assume from when I collapsed.

"Oh right. Sorry Rose I totally didn't realise." Lottie murmurs chagrined, and grabs a red singlet, leather jacket, jeans and a grey scarf, along with some boots, before leading me to the bathroom to get dressed in private.

I cast a quick look around the room, and a small smirk makes its way to my face. Slytherin boys are slobs! There's clothes, cans of deodorant, shampoos, razors, shaving cream and toothbrushes everywhere. I think I even glance a bottle of hair dye, suspiciously similar to the colour of Al's hair. Well _that's _interesting!

Throwing on the clothes Lottie lent me, I brush my unruly hair down with my fingers, before giving up on the mess it had become. The once-straight curls had left free, and mussed up from the party and the nights sleep, it looked pretty similar to the bird's nests that come to live in Granny's pear trees each Spring.

"You can keep them, I grew out of that outfit over the summer." Lottie commented, as I stepped out of the bathroom, fully changed. I smile back at her, and he leads me out the Slytherin Common Room to the tapestry guarding the entrance.

"Sorry about the boys," she starts, "Theo is always like that after a party and Scorpius was just pissed." Lottie is actually quite nice, once you overlook her skills at completely destroying people who get in her way. I could see us being friends.

"Thanks Lottie, it really means a lot. And the party was great, up until my uh, mishap." I tell her, smiling kindly before starting the long walk (eight flights of stairs, seeing as I'm in the dungeons) back to my room, where I know Alice and Dom will be having heart failures. I will, of course, ignore them and fall straight asleep.

Before I can even start walking though, a hand grabs my elbow and pulls me back, straight into Lottie's embrace. It's slightly constricting and sharp, and I can tell she doesn't do this often, which sort of makes it even more special.

"I hope you're okay Rose. Goyle's a horrible person and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I think you're really cool Rose, and I think we could be friends one day." Lottie whispers, and I think a part of her is hoping I won't hear her confession. But I do, of course, and I feel obliged to respond.

Oh Alfaba! (**A/N I couldn't think of any other 'historical' wizards names, so I just went for a Wicked reference.) **What am I supposed to say to that? The schools resident ice-queen has just confessed that she actually has, Merlin-forbid, emotions!

This wasn't covered in Al's lessons either. I think I might need a better teacher, because I seem to be making a lot up as I go along.

"Uh, Lottie I'm fine, really. Thanks to you guys, nothing bad happened to me, and now I'll know to be more careful. I really appreciate this all, and I hope we can be friends one day too." Oh God I sound like a self-help pamphlet. Try mix it up a bit Rose! "Oh and we'll pull of some amazing pranks sometime yeah?" I tack on, grinning evilly at Lottie.

She gives a little shake, and then returns to the usual self-assured Lottie. Smiling back she tells me that we're definitely going to be pranking together before letting me (finally) walk off. Well that was weird.

* * *

As I suspected, as soon as I walked into my dorm, Alice pounced on me, making sure I was okay and demanding to know where the hell I was. After brushing off many, _many_ questions, I finally relented on the terms that she'd shut up and let me go to breakfast if I answered 5 things.

"Okay Alice. One, I was drugged by Goyle, which is why you couldn't find me when you and Dom looked. Two, Malfoy brought me to his dorm and let me sleep in his bed. Three, _no he wasn't in it with me_ you perve! Four, yeah Lottie took care of him, so no need to shop his head off. Thanks for the offer though, I appreciate it. And five, they're Lottie's clothes, so can I go to breakfast now?"

* * *

After my mishap at the party, Alice was pretty reluctant to continue on with the bet, claiming that 'you can't look after yourself Rose, you've been too innocent for too long', which of course got her smacked. I'm very capable of looking after myself!

Dom sided with me, saying that it was just really bad timing, and that I'd been doing fine up until that point. Two-to-one!

Anyway, seeing as Alice's mother-hen instinct was kicking in, we decided to cool it down for a week or two, and just let things settle before I started going even further with my plan.

This would be why I was found a week later, on a Friday night simply studying with my friends in the Gryffindor Common Room, instead of going to another Slytherin Party we'd been invited to. Even bad students study with friends occasionally, and it was a welcome change from staying up late under a sheet, trying to remember the forty-nine properties of Unicorn tail.

"Rose, can you help me write the passage on Roman Roots for the History of Magic essay? The Professor hates the way I do it, but you always get an O." Alice says, fluttering her eyes at me. I snort, but still scoot closer to where she's lying on the ground next to the fire.

"You can't seduce me Alice so stop with the twitching eyes." I mutter back, half grinning so she knows it was a joke.

Alice rolls onto her back, apparently deciding I'm writing the whole thing for her, and starts talking to Dom. _She got Loki's name wrong, _I think as I scratch out the incorrect phrases, replacing them with the correct ones.

"So Alice," Dom says, grinning at her from her place on the floor, "You and Al? Is it a thing?"

"Ask him. Seeing as we haven't spoken since that night I'd say not." Alice grumbles back, her expression suddenly sour. Al's ignoring Alice? I'll have to have some words with him, I don't know what he's doing. He's been mad for Alice since Third Year.

Once Alice has thoroughly raged about how stupid boys are and how much of a prick Al is (must say, I agree with her on that last one) they move onto me. Oh joy.

"So Rosie, who's that boy you mentioned in the holidays? The one who's 'sort of into this stuff'?" Dom sinks at me. What? A boy? I never said anything about a b- Oh right, that boy. I told Dom that I was changing my attitude for a guy. Good one Rosie, look where that got you. Alice looks just as confused as I felt, so I quickly write a note on the bottom of her essay, explaining it, before shoving it back at her saying "Finished."

"Uh, Dom, I'd really rather I don't say, it's a bit embarrassing…" I try to put her off, hoping she'll accept that. But it's Dom, who are we kidding. She never accepts anything.

"Rose. Come on, you're one of my best friends! And I'm your cousin! I won't tell anyone, pinky swear." she says, holding a pinky finger out to me, an offer.

Most magical people don't use pinky-swears as a binding contract, but to Dom and I it's as serious as an Unbreakable Vow. We found out about them when I was eight and she was nine, in a muggle movie about two best friends. Dom and I were really close then, and we used it all the time. Ever since it's been a sincere offer and to reject it is like breaking our friendship apart.

"Ugh, no fair! You know that's like blackmail." I groan, before extending my hand and making the promise.

"Uh, Alice?" I say, looking for a guy whose name would be acceptable.

Well obviously it would have to be a troublemaker, in our year, and I would have to be pretty separate from them. That leaves, what, 5 candidates? Wow Hogwarts is full of suck-ups and nice guys. I never noticed that before.

So out of two Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw and two Slytherins surely she'd pick- My thought was interrupted as Alice started to speak.

"Uh, Dominique, she likes… Theo Nott." Wait what? I thought for sure she would have said Malfoy.

Oh well, I guess Theo could work, and it's not like anything's going to happen, I just had to give Dom a name.

What's that piercing noise that's shattering my ear-drums? Oh just Dom's squealing that has been going on for a full three minutes. Cool. I didn't want full hearing anyway, being deaf is the new craze in Paris.

* * *

**A/N So there it was! Hope you enjoyed it, and I promise I'll update as soon as I get back from Darwin! But I'm pre-warning you, in two weeks I have exams so chapters might be a bt further apart. I hope you'll stick with me though! xx Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favourites and for reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Remember, review encourage me to write more ;)**


End file.
